Vacation To Love
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Rose and the gang go on Vacation and meet up with the cullens In this story they have already met and are just going to have some fun this time around Please Readd
1. Chapter 1

Vacation

**Summary: Okay so this story is about when Rose and the Gang meet the Cullen's and spend a vacation with them… Going to be interesting 3 Takes place after Spirit Bound and Dimitri and Rose are together again and she is clear of murder.. And he is cleared of being Strigoi and going back to guarding.. So basically like five years into the future… Yeah Okay :D ( And they have already met the Cullen's before in a story I haven't written yet :P)**

RPOV

So Lissa is going on vacation so me and Dimitri are for sure going with her and Also Adrian, Christian.

I'm so happy to be back With Dimitri, We have an Open Relationship but since Lissa's other Guardian was reassigned Kirova put Dimitri with her for the rest of the month.

We are trying our hardest to put Lissa first, and I must say Its easier said then done. But its getting done, she couldn't be safer Dimitri is still as Bad Ass as ever.

I awoke the morning of the flight in Dimitri's arms. I Love him so much.

We got dressed and on the plane we went.

I sat with Lissa half the way there. "So where are you taking us?" I asked her curiously.

"Maine" She answerd. "Lissa that is the least sunniest place … ohh" I had realized why she picked it.

There was rarely any sun so it was easier for our Moroi. She laughed.

So we got there and we were getting into the Hotel. "Lissa its so dead in here" I noticed.

"Yeah because only one other family is here, no matter how big this hotel is nobody wants to be in this gloomy weather"

She smiled happily.

Basically we got the floor to ourselves. Me and Dimitri shared a room, that had an a goining door to Lissa and Christians.

"This bed is huge!" I jumped on it, it was almost to great. "Now Rose be nice to the furniture"

Dimitri smiled his rare warm smile. "I'm going to unpack." I said.

By the time I was done the room was a pigsty. "Rose, Rose, Rose we've been here and hour and you've already destroyed the room." He kissed me. "Not my fault"

I gave him my puppy dog eyes. I took off my shirt so I could throw a new one.

Then there was a knock on our Door. "Adrian go away I'm not descent" I yelled Dimitri laughed. "Its not Adrian" I girls voice yelled from the other side of the door.

I opened the door to find Renesmee Cullen. Wow last Time I'd seen her she looked seven now she looked almost fifteen. "Nessie!" I hugged her.

"Rose I cant believe you're here!" She smiled at me. "Are you busy?" She asked blushing looking at my Bra.

"What no I was just throwing on another shirt" I told her. "So who else is here?" She asked. "Dimitri is somewhere in here" I said to her.

"Dimitri's here?" She smiled. I shook my head. "Marco!" She yelled. I suppressed a laugh as Dimitri Called out "POLO!"

He was in the bed room, Renesmee attacked him, well tried to.

"Nice to see you to" He said. "Well Is Lissa here too?" She asked me. "Yeah and Christian and Adrian."

She smiled, when they walked through the door. She hugged all of them, then we went down to the pool.

Everybody was down there already, Lissa, Renesmee, Adrian and Christian were playing Chicken. After they were done Emmett being the person he is started asking questions.

"Rose are you and Dimitri together?" He asked unconsciously. "Yes" I blushed. "Cool Now I want to play a game" He said.

Adrian laughed. "What are we playing?" Adrian smirked.

"Truth or dare" Declared Emmett.

Dimitri muttered something in Russian.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**So I'm sittin here with The Gang from Vampire Academy…..**

**Rose: Because you captured us**

**Me: No I didn't**

**Rose: Yes because we came here on our own free will**

**Me: No Need to be mean!**

**Rose: Just do the Disclaimer**

**Me: No**

**Dimitri: Please just do it so we can get on with it**

**Me: Fineeeee I don't own anything :(**

So Emmett was Happy that we all were playing.

"Okay who's going first?" He asked us.

"I will" Adrian Declared. He looked right at me. Damn it all.

"Rose Truth or Dare?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

This could be dangerous so… "Truth" I answered. He still had that damn smirk on his face. Crap I hate this game.

"Have you ever stayed up all night? Why?" He asked.

"Yes I have stayed up all night before" I said, they didn't need to know why. I glanced at Dimitri He looked calm but his eyes said different, he knew he was the reason I had stayed up all night.

"Why?" He asked. "With Lissa" I lied.

"But Rose-"I cut her off. "Vasilisa if you keep talking I'm throwing you in that pool" I told her. She shut-up right away.

"Ha-ha" Everyone laughed.

"Hey people" Edward came into the pool area. "Hey" We all said.

"Eddie boy we are playing truth or dare" Rosalie said.

"Damn" He cursed.

"Dad that's a mean word" Nessie Smiled, we all knew she was playing around.

"Sorry sweetie, you guys can carry on" Edward said.

"Christian truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare" He said.

"Get on one knee and sing an R&B song" I told him.

"Aww I hate you" He said, but he still did it.

He got on his Knee and sang Single Ladies by Beyonce. It was great.

"Renesmee Truth or Dare" he asked her.

"Dare" she decided.

"Put your hand in the toilet and dare someone to lick it" He said.

So she did but she dares Dimitri to lick it. It was disgusting, but I was crying laughing.

"You think that's funny Rose?" He asked pretending to be mad.

"Freaking Hilarious" I told him smiling.

"Really? Well come give me a kiss" He said. What! Was he insane No !

He was already holding me in his arms.

"Not after you just Licked Toilette water! Insane person!" I shoved him away, everyone was laughing.

We continued Playing until Lissa started getting Hungry. So we said our good bye's and went to eat. Supper was good. Then I went to mine and Dimka's room, to get some rest.

Me and Dimitri were cuddling, well Kind of making out really. I had my shirt on the floor, and his was just about off when there was a knock on the door.

"What the hell?" I whispered. "Maybe they'll go away" I said going back to removing Dimitri's shirt. It was finally off but then we heard someone open the door.

"Seriously?" I asked. I stayed there in his arms pretending we were sleeping, but that didn't go over well.

"Rose Get up!" Lissa sounded sad. Me and Dimitri Shot up ready to stake someone.

"Whoa calm down I just wanted you to get up" Lissa said. Dimitri Sighed and Layed back down.

"What can I do for you your Majesty?" I smiled.

"The girls are going swimming wanna come?" She asked.

"See ya Hun!" I kissed Dimitri.. Finally Time to swim.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Swim with The girls**

**Me: Still Sittin in here with Everybody... :D**

**Rose: Wow….**

**Lissa: Do the Disclaimer**

**Me: I do not own anything**

Lissa and I went to the pool with all the girls. We sat around and talked in the hot tub for a bit.

"So Rose do you like shopping?" Alice asked me.

"What girl doesn't?" I answered.

"Bella" Alice grumbled.

"Alice I told you, A Million times I am not your full grown Barbie doll" Bella said. We chuckled.

"So do you want to go shopping?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I answered. I Love shopping especially With Lissa.

So it was settled we were going to go shopping, on Friday which gives me three days.

We finished swimming and went back to our rooms.

When I got back however Dimitri was asleep.

I got into my P.J's and cuddled into bed.

I woke up to the smell of, Bacon and eggs.

"Yum" I smiled to myself and went to the kitchen, for some of the delicious breakfast Dimitri was cooking.

"Morning" He hugged me.

"Morning" I yawned. "Hmm smells good" I told him.

"Because, it is good." He answered.

"It better be Hey I'm going shopping on Friday, With Alice and Lissa" I told him randomly.

"Sounds like fun" He kissed my cheek as we sat down for breakfast.

"When I was done I went for a shower and got dressed.

"SO Dimka what are we doing today?" I asked him after coming out of our room.

"Hmm… I have an Idea" He kissed me.

His Kisses were so warm and passionate.

We anded, up on the couch, him hovering me.

"I Love you" We said together. I kissed him more.

"Ro-" Christians voice caught when he spotted us on the couch.

"Out!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Bye" He smirked and left.

"Ugh people" Dimitri laughed.

We got the rest of the Afternoon to ourselves.

When we finished I lay with him, on the massive couch.

"I'm starting to like this couch" I told him.

"Me to" He sighed.

"Rose your Mom is at the Academy!" Lissa's voice said coming into the room and at that point; I'm glad the world Invented Blankets.

"Dear Lord" I said.

"Okay umm Get dressed and meet me downstairs in the lobby by the fireplace." She got out in one breath and ran out.

"Hahahaha!" Me and Dimitri laughed at Lissa's Face.

I got dressed and ran downstairs t find Lissa.

"So My Mom's at the Academy?" I asked her sitting In one of the comfy chairs.

"Yeah She's pissed off to, she's all mad because you didn't care enough to tell her about you and Dimitri, she said and I quote I had to hear it from Adrian Ivashkov" Lissa Grimaced knowing what was coming next.

"Why does she care? Because; she never cares to check in or call. And ADRAIN TOLD HER!"

I shouted.

Then I ran, I ran to Adrian's room to strangle him.

"How Dare you!" I shouted opening his room door, only to find Adrian in His Boxers, eating a bowl of cereal, watching T.V.

"What little Dhampir?" He asked innocently.

"You told my mom?" I yelled and attacked him.

I jumped on top of him and the cereal went everywhere.

"Whoa! Calm down!" He yelled trying to push me off.

I punched him, hearing a crack from his nose.

There was blood running down his chest. Then two strong hands grabbed me, they didn't feel like a Dhampir but they were strong.

"Let me go!" I started Kicking, then I heard Emmett chuckle. He was the one holding me.

Adrian just sat there. **(AN since Moroi are another type of vampire, Vampires like the Cullen's aren't attracted to their blood ;))**

"Not a chance Rosemarie) Emmett threw me over his shoulder, only to bring me to my room. I kicked and screamed the whole way knowing it was useless.

"Dimitri open up I've got a kicker" Emmett knocked on the door.

I could practically hear Dimitri shake his head and roll his eyes.

"Rose what did you do?" He asked me.

"She beat the crap out of Adrian Ivashkov, Carlisle is fixing his nose" Emmett told him. I was still punching his back.

"Rose! You're supposed to be protecting him not beating him up" Dimitri said calmly.

"But Dimitri He told my Mother!" That's all I had to say, and I was done fighting. I knew she had to know sooner or later but from Adrian that is just wrong.

"Em' put her down" Dimitri said.

I ran into his arms.

"See you later" Emmett said.

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**If you review this chapter I'll put ur name in the next one :D**

**3 Miah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4…**

**You know you love me 3 ha-ha**

**Anyway….**

**Rose: Do it!**

**Me…**

**Rose: I said do it!**

***At this point rose has me in a head lock***

**Me: I don't own anything!**

Dimitri took me inside, of our room.

I was still furious, at Adrian, but I was glad to be with Dimitri.

"Rose what were you expecting?" He asked.

"For her to never find out, about us?" He continued.

"Well Dimka, I sure as hell didn't want her finding out from Adrian" I told him harshly.

"I know but, Roza she loves you she's just shocked plus you know she's not in charge of you you're an adult" He reminded me.

"I know I'm just scared of her wrath" I said scared,

He laughed lightly.

"Rose… Dimtri? Are you dressed?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Yes why?" I laughed.

"Because Lissa and Christian had some awkward stories after coming in here earlier" She came in to sit beside me.

We laughed.

"So whats up?" I asked her.

"Nothing really, Emmett wanted to play another game" She smiled.

"And…?" I asked her.

"You guys gonna come play?" She asked smiling her pixie smile.

"Sure" Dimitri said.

"But I really don't feel like doing anything" I whined.

And with that Dimitri threw me over his shoulder.

"If I have to play you have to play" He said.

"Fine could you put me down I don't feel Like being carried like this twice in one day" I glared at his back.

He put me down and we walked to Emmett and Rosalies room.

"Okay we're all here, lets play.." Emmett started.

"Would you rather!" He declared. He earned some groans and some excitement and some Russian swear words from Dimitri.

"You really need to teach them to me" I smiled up at him innocently.

"No" He kissed my forehead.

"But Dimitr-" I was cut off by Alice.

"Shut up you two!" She said, I wrapperd myself into Dimitri's arms.

Jacob went first.

"Would you rather Be trapped in an elevator with a wet dog or fat men?" He asked, Rosalie.

"Wet Dog" She Shivered. Everyone laughed.

"Okay Edward would you rather watch Bella kiss Jacob or not see her for a year?" Rosalie asked him.

Edward Grimaced.

"Watch her kiss Jacob" He mumbled.

Bella pouted and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay Adrian would you rather be invisible or read minds?" He asked Adrian.

"Read minds" He smirked.

Crap.

"Rose would you rather.." I didn't know what was coming but it couldn't be good.

"be able to live forever, so long as you kill someone once a week or die in 5 years?" He asked me.

What the hell kind of question was that? Bastard.

"Live Forever" I said unsure.

"Nice" He smirked.

Ugh.

"Okay I'm done playing" I got up and left.

As I got half way up the stairs someone sprayed me with a water gun.

I turned around to see Christian, holding the water gun.

"You did not just do that! I'm not even in my bathing suit!" I yelled at him.

"Well sucks to be you!" He smiled, almost everyone was laughing at this point.

I charged at him, He was running. I ran after him, he ran behind Dimitri.

"Ha!" I laughed. I ran around to Christian but Dimitri caught, me.

"Rose, calm down" He kissed my neck.

I melted into him.

"I will get you" I told Christian.

"Sure" He said.

"Enough" Lissa told him.

"Fine" He pouted.

"Don't give me that, you shouldn't have hit her with the water in the first place" She told him.

"Rose, are you ready to go shopping tomorrow?" Alice asked me.

"Yup" I smiled.

"And you Lissa?" She asked her.

"Yes Ma'am." Lissa responded.

When we were done relaxing by the pool, We went our separate ways, I followed Dimitri to go have Dinner, and Everyone else went back to their room.

**Hey Guys, Sorry if this was short, its longer then all the others…**

**You guys Have to Read Some stories by:**

**BadassHathaway**

**And**

**Clumsy-random74**

**Thanks for readin u know what to do…**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here you go…**

**Umm yeah, I won't be updating as fast because summer is coming so, I'm sorry about that…**

**And before they kill me I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.. *Sigh***

Me and Dimitri sat down to have dinner, at the restaurant in the resort.

We sat across from each other and candle light in between us.

"You're beautiful" He tells me. I blush a bit.

"You're Handsome" I retort.

"Hmm…" He sighed.

We ordered our food, and ate slowly chatting here and there. Mostly just, enjoying, the company.

When we were done we headed to our room.

We both lay on the bed.

"You're amazing" He says.

"I know" I kissed him, and then I had a huge urge to puke.

I ran to the bathroom, Dimitri right behind me. He held my hair for me as I puked my guts out.

When I was done, I looked sheepishly at Dimitri.

"Sorry" was all I could manage.

He took me into a big hug.

"Are you feeling okay?" He felt my forehead no fever.

"All better now actually" I said. My stomach felt fine.

We cleaned up my horrible puke and laid down.

When I awoke in the morning, I got up and brushed my teeth, got dressed, and left a note telling Dimitri I'd be in the lounge of the lobby.

When I got down there Adrian was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked a little more harshly then I intended, but hey.

"You have two Auras'" He tells me.

"What the Hell r u talking about Ivashkov?" I asked.

"Rose you have two Auras and one isn't shadow kissed" He says.

I was still dumbfounded until Alice came running up to me.

"Rose He means your pregnant!" She explained.

What!. NO!" I didn't know how to react.

"Yes, here" she gave me a preggers test.

I took it and ran. Jesus Christ I've been frickin Dramatic lately.

I got into our room, and Dimitri was in the Bathroom.

"Dimitri get the hell out!" I pounded on the door.

He opened the door towel around his waist.

"Get out I need to pee!" I said throwing him out and locking the door behind me.

I took out the stick and peed on it.

Those two minuets were the longest 2 minuets of my life.

"Roza, what's wrong! You said you only had to pee. Are you puking again?" He asked concerned.

At that moment I got my answer.

"Rose I will, break open this door and you know I'm capable of it." He warned.

I couldn't speak. I looked at my answer for about a minuet.

Then Dimitri tore off the door.

"Rose?" He looked at me.

I looked up at him, and showed him what I knew.

"I'm pregnant" I said simply.

Dimitri hugged me tight.

"Wait. Who-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I've never been with anyone but you, its you. Life is great" I told him.

"Yes it is." He kissed me.

"Okay. Should I ask who broke down the door?" Lissa asked coming in.

"Dimitri did ha-ha Liss I'm a pregger" I told her.

She came up and hugged both of us tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" She cheered.

"Shat!" I screamed. Looking at the person behind Lissa and Dimitri.

My; Mother.

"Rose…" She looked sad.

I ran towards her.

And I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, and I love you" I said, crying into her shirt.

She hugged me back.

"Ohh, Rosemarie I expect so much of you , yet you surprise me" She smiled.

"You're a gramma" I said.

"Yes I guess. Congratulations." She hugged me again.

"I swear on my life Belikov if you ever hurt her mentally or physically you will wish you were never born" She promised.

"Ugh!" I said hugging Dimitri.

"No worries there" He hugged her.

My mom froze but hugged him back.

"Group; Hug!" Lissa said.

Dimitri and My Mother put me and Lissa in the middle and we all hugged.

Then we heard the door open and several people walk in.

I laughed when I realized Emmett joined the hug. But My mother spazzed pulling out her stake.

"Whoa calm down" I said.

"These are the Cullens. They are Vampires but not strigoi we had determined that, the last time we met them" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Here" Emmett said.

"Rose said if we were Strigoi, that thing would hurt. Try shoving it through our heart" He layed down.

My Mother went at him and didn't even break the skin.

"Holy Shit" Mother gasped.

**REVIEW! You know u want to!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**You Love me! Sorry 4 not updateing sooner but like I said its summer time so my updates will be getting slower. If anyone is confused About Alices shopping trip she post poned it until later because of everything that happened. **

**Rose: Yeah ur growing on me **

**Me: Aww thanks**

**Dimitri: Yeah me to**

**Me: Blushes**

**Rose: Hey Bug off, go flirt with Adrian!**

**Me: I don't own anything :P**

So we went on with introductions, then Rosalie started Talking.

"You know what would be fun?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, along with everyone else.

"Four wheeling! We should go!" She said.

"Yeah! I know where we can get some!" Edward said.

"Awesome!" Adrian said.

"This will be the first fun thing we've done in a while" He continued.

"Really? Pissing me off, doesn't seem fun to you?" I wondered. Why else would he do it.

"Rose language" My mom warned.

"Yes that's fun I guess but this will be a fun activity" He said completely ignoring my mothers comment..

"Okay, They should be in the garage downstairs" Alice said, coming back from her vision.

"Cool, we have to go at Twilight, because of our Moroi" Dimitri said.

"Yes so we can go in an hour" Jasper said.

So everyone went to go get ready. Since everything is calmed down, My mother decided to leave. Let us finish our Vacay .

I got dressed into Bright Blue Skinny jeans a Black tank top and a sweater.

"Roza, you look great" Dimitri Hugged me.

"Hmm, thank you. You look pretty good yourself" I noted.

He was in dark wash Jeans and a Deep red Shirt and his duster.

I stood on my tippy toes, and kissed him. He kissed me back.

Then we pulled away. "Time to go" He whispered.

"Damn" I smiled.

We held hands the whole way there.

"Hey people" I said.

Everyone was there but Carlisle and Esme. Where were they?

"Didn't want to spoil our fun" Edward read my mind.

"Speaking of fun, Jacob get the hell off my daughter" Bella said. Jacob and Nessie were making out on one of the four wheelers.

Nessie giggled.

"Okay so, nobody will be riding alone, for safety precautions." Jasper started.

Good thing Adrian wasn't coming

"So grab a buddy and follow me and Rosalie" Emmett said getting on his Bike with Rosalie.

So Dimitri insisted on Driving, so I get the back. Not that I mind.

So everyone had their partners, Christian and Lissa, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett , Bella and Edward and Jacob and Nessie.

We headed off onto a trail. We continued Driving, until we reached a beach.

It was really cold out so we just sat there and watched the stars.

"Dimitri" I yawned.

"Guys Time to go, I don't think Rose is gonna make it" Dimitri said.

"Yeah we've been here for an hour" Jacob said.

We got on our four wheeler, Dimitri sat behind be but still managed to drive.

The last thing I remember of that night is, falling asleep on the way home.

I awoke with Dimitri's safe arms wrapped around me.

"Good morning" I yawned.

"Good Morning" He kissed my cheek.

"Not anymore" I said, I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"That's gonna get old" I said, Standing up.

Dimitri smiled.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked concern written all over his face.

"Yes I'll be fine" I hugged him. I went to go brush my teeth and had a shower.

When I was done, I threw on a Pair of Capris and a hoodie t-shirt.

"Lets go get some breakfast" Dimitri suggested.

So we went downstairs and ate. Nobody was around, that was weird.

So we went back to our room.

We started kissing then , Dimitri placed me on the bed. He knelt down and took out a huge diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

I Jumped into his arms yelling well more like, screaming yes.

**Okay so its like 12 am and I have writers block.**

**PM me with some ideas for my story **** please ad thank you.**

**Review review 3 you all**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my Last Chapter **

**Sorry, but I could feel it coming to an end soon anyway, but if anybody would like a sequel please PM me with Ideas**

**Love ya'll**

I woke up to Dimitri's arms wrapped around me.

I didn't dare open my eye's I was to Comfy.

"Rose!" I heard our door open and Alice ran inside, to my side of the bed.

"Alice!" I mumbled back to her.

"Get up" She sounded like my mom.

Dimitri chuckled.

"Fuck you" I sighed.

He laughed even more.

I glared at Alice and stood up.

"What?" I asked.

"Ohh meet everyone down stairs in five minuets" She ran out of the room.

"She couldn't of just texted me or something?" I asked Dimitri.

"Lets go" He said.

We got dressed and headed downstairs.

Everyone was there.

"Well This is goodbye" Rosalie said.

"You guys are leaving Already? We didn't even get to go shopping" I pouted.

"We have to go, Volturi is looking and they can't get suspicious and come here. Things would go bad for all of us" Carlisle said.

We all Hugged, and Lissa and I shed some tears.

We would meet again one day.

And with that they were off.

Man I was gonna miss 'em.

**The End**

**Love my readers**

**Review**


End file.
